pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Pikmin
Yellow Pikmin are the second type of Pikmin discovered in Pikmin and the fourth type you find in Pikmin 2. These Pikmin have what would appear to be very large ears; these are the means by which they are primarily identifiable. It is not known, however, whether or not this actually aids their hearing. In both games the Yellow Pikmin are the lightest and can be thrown higher than other Pikmin. This is an ability which is needed to retrieve certain elevated ship parts and treasures. Also Yellow Pikmin can deal electrical properties to enemies (Super Smash Bros Brawl only). Additionally, Yellow Pikmin appear to like being in elevated places, such as trees. ''Pikmin'' In Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin can be found in The Forest of Hope inside an inactive Yellow Onion. In this first game, they are able to carry explosive Bomb Rocks, which can be used to defeat enemies or demolish gates, and are required to demolish stone walls. Improper handling of Bomb Rocks can result in accidental friendly fire, so caution is advised. There are three types of walls. The first kind are White Stone Walls, which are the easiest for the yellow pikmin to destroy, as they only require about 3 bomb rocks. The Gray Stone Walls are the second kind, and they take 6 bomb rocks to break down. The Black Stone Walls are the hardest wall to demolish, and will make any Pikmin fanatic frown once they come upon one. They take a whopping 9 bomb rocks to take down. ''Pikmin 2'' In Pikmin 2, one can find these pointy-eared Pikmin in the Perplexing Pool at the end of a long and twisted path sitting atop a tree. Red Pikmin are needed to defeat a Fiery Bulblax, and White Pikmin are needed to demolish a Poison Bramble Gate. Yellow Pikmin are immune to electricity, because on the close-up scene on Pikmin 2 it shows that they radiate with static electricity, and the ship's static electricity sensors are off the hook. But the Yellow Pikmin no longer have the ability to carry Bomb Rocks. This may be explained by the rocks' increased size in Pikmin 2, ''making them impossible to carry.'' ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Yellow Pikmin appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy, and a kind of Pikmin Olimar can pull from the ground using his Pikmin Pluck special move. Yellow Pikmin, like in Pikmin 2, are immune to electrical moves like Pikachu's Thunder or Forward Smash and can attack with electric properties. They can also be thrown higher than other Pikmin. Trophy info "A type of Pikmin. Take a nutrient-rich pellet to a flying saucer known as an Onion, and it will produce the mysterious beings known as Pikmin. Yellow ones fly higher than other Pikmin when tossed by Olimar or Louie. Unlike other Pikmin, they're also highly resistant to electricity, which makes them valuable when battling enemies like Anode Dweevils." ''Pikmin 3'' Not much is known yet about Yellow Pikmin in Pikmin 3, but many expect that they will be the same as in Pikmin 2. It has been confirmed that Yellow Pikmin will make an appearance in Pikmin 3. It may be possible that yellows can carry Bomb Rocks, because a Stone Wall was seen in the May Nintendo Direct, but no other evidence has been provided. Yellow Pikmin make higher-pitched sounds in Pikmin 3. Trivia *Originally, electricity was intended to be a hazard in Pikmin (game), however it was scrapped for an unknown reason. It was later introduced in Pikmin 2. *Unlike in Pikmin and Pikmin 2, they have normal throw height in Pikmin Adventure. *In Pikmin 1, there are unused textures found of all ranks of red and blue Pikmin carrying Bomb Rocks. This was removed for some reason, and thus that ability was exclusive to yellow Pikmin. *In the New Play Control version of Pikmin 1, yellow Pikmin no longer drop Bomb Rocks when whistled at like they can in the Gamecube version of the game. Gallery File:Yellow pikmin with bomb rock.jpg|A Yellow Pikmin with a Bomb Rock. File:Relaxing_Pikmin.jpg|A relaxing Yellow Pikmin. Yellow Pikmin.jpg|A Yellow Pikmin clay art in Pikmin 2. Brawl Yellow.PNG|A Yellow Pikmin in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. PikYellPikShock.jpg|A Yellow Pikmin standing up. Yellow leaf plushie.jpg|A Yellow Pikmin Plushie. 1339205744721.png|A Yellow Pikmin and a Blue Pikmin carrying a raspberry. Three Yellow Pikmin.jpg|Three Clay Yellow Pikmin in a row Yellow Pikmin Meet.png|A yellow Pikmin being discovered in Pikmin 2. Yellow Pikmin Tree.png|A Yellow Pikmin in a tree. 8409115666_1e7a6e35a4_o.png|A Screenshot of Pikmin 3 featuring some Yellow Pikmin sitting on a rock, along with a few of the new Butterfly Enemy flying above them. Pikmin-3-11.jpg|Artwork of a Yellow Pikmin next to a crystalized Combustion Berry. GoldOre.jpeg|Pikmin 3 artwork depicting Pikmin carrying Gold Ore. de:Gelbe_Pikmin Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:The Forest of Hope Category:Perplexing Pool